1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of vehicle exhaust systems and components and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for processing exhaust gasses in an exhaust system to mitigate noise and improve sound quality.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of exhaust systems products for vehicles, mufflers and stock resonators are available on the market for muffling and dampening noise from vehicle exhaust. A variety of different muffler or resonator products have been provided with a focus on cleaning up noise in the exhaust system and improving resonance and definition of the exhaust pulses, as they exist on the vehicle.
One problem with existing muffler products is that in addition to raising backpressure in the overall exhaust system, they can also create higher noise ratios and lower definition rates between sound pulses emanating from the exhaust system. One aspect of the problem is exposure to too many surface obstacles within the component that the exhaust pulses collide with. Wave collision (back on itself) and repetitive wave deflection or bouncing off of exhaust component surfaces may directly affect the quality of the exhaust sound in a negative manner.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is an exhaust component that can reduce noise ration within an exhaust system while maintaining a low backpressure within an exhaust system.